


Until love meets ice

by Kitsuni



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Guess whos back?, No excuses, back again, dun dun dun, hey hey hey, horrible person, ik, isuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsuni/pseuds/Kitsuni
Summary: She knew he despised her race, She knew they were not suppose to intermingle with one another, Yet shecouldn't stop herself, now five years has passed since then and no longer is she the stubborn girl but a powerful womanwith a secret that she hopes will not come to the attention of the one that left that very night.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, Kohaku/Rin (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 57
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok i have NO EXCUSE to why i haven't posted  
> but i do have some news!  
> i am no longer a high school girl  
> but a mother  
> with a 2 year old  
> and i'm still into fan fiction as well as anime  
> does that say anything has really changed?  
> no, no it doesn't but hey, i got a new story that i've been writing on the side that i just had to get it out my chest  
> so please enjoy and officially stay with me on this journey

"Surely you wouldn't mind staying a night with us priestess?"

  
Looking back to the village chief that stood behind her with a concern frown, she smiled warmly and shook her head; she wasn't fond on knowing that she will be delayed yet another day from her home that was located at the corner of the small edo village that she resided in. With the nights growing colder she wanted to make sure that she was getting prepared on stocking up for the coming weather that would no doubt hinder her travels.

"Please excuse this one, for I wish to be on my way knowing that everyone has been taken care of."   
  
understanding that the miko wished to hurry on, the Chief politely accepted her reasoning and bid her safe travels, Turning towards the pathway to her village, She adjusted her quiver with her bow slinged on her back and started on her way back. Making sure to quicken her pace she made sure to carefully go over roots that were sticking up from the ground as well as making sure no lingering dangers were around since it was indeed dark enough for any predator to jump out for any unsuspecting prey that were unlucky to be out. 

it didn't take too long for the village to come into view once she was able to set the pace, while on the path she was lucky enough to stumble upon some rabbits that were near the edge of the opening of the forest she was exiting. with the two hares on hand she came upon her small hunt and slid the shade to the side to enter. It wasn't much her little home but it was lovely with the small touches that she had added in. The living space once entered sat a small fireplace that she often used to make a quick pot of tea or meals and just around the space sat four green rugs that were used to sit comfortably.

In the extra space of the living area was where her sleeping mat was with two small chest located on the far wall where clothes were kept and extra storage that she often used to store slippers in. On the right side of the walls she had shelves built for storing her jars of medical herbs that were often used on her travels. 

Sighing from the short journey home, she settled down on one of the mats near the fire place, she lit the fire and began to skin the two rabbits she was able to catch and cutting the meat from them to begin cooking them. Making sure that the meat were being cooked she stood up and walked over to one of the chest to pull out a fresh set of clean clothes so when she finished she was able to walk over to small hot spring that was just outside of her hut. While kneeling in front of the chest she failed to notice a small figure sneaking up from behind until two small hands covered her eyes.

"Now who dares try to blind me?" 

Smiling she reached up to touch the small intruders hands and turned around to quickly pull the hands down and blew raspberries into them causing the figure to laugh and hug her.

"That's not how you guess someone momma!"  
  
Quickly giving a tight embrace she leaned back and looked at her son who was now looking at her with wide happy eyes. 

"you were suppose to wait for me to come get you Shijima"  
  
Bowing his head down slightly he moved back and placed his hands on each of his sides.   
" I didn't mean to not listen momma.."  
Shaking her head she stood up and brushed his raven locks back making sure to scratch his scalp while doing so as she smiled down at him. " next time try not to do it again."

Walking over to the fireplace she grabbed two skewers that she had nearby and stuck the meat on them before taking it off and sitting down. Shijima walked over to his mother and sat on his knees with both hands on top of each leg. Giving one stick of meat to Shijima, she blew on hers before taking a bite and slightly hummed enjoying the juice of the rabbit meat.

"Oi! if your kid keeps running off on me again I swear I ain't watching him again for ya Kagome!"

Pushing the door shade to the side Inuyasha stormed in irritated, this was the second time Shijima ran away from him and he sure as hell didn't like chasing after a small twerp either, especially since the kid can disappear in a blink of an eye. It also didn't help that the kid was a full on demon so his abilities helped in his aid of escaping him.

mumbling to himself, he sat across from Kagome who was still munching on her meal while Shijima barely even took a glace at him before going back to eating. Crossing his arms into his sleeves, Inuyasha looked at the pup next to Kagome and took in his appearance.

Shijima who just turned five cycles not so long ago was becoming more stronger everyday, He had shoulder length wavy hair with honey like eyes that seemed to glow under the fires light. Dressed in a simple black kimono with a haori over with cherry blossoms falling down on the side of his sleeves making it seemed like the petals would move each time Shijima moves his arms, pairing them with a white hakama and only wearing his socks. Shijima almost would've looked like his mother if it wasn't for the marks that decorated his face, a simple crescent moon was behind the fridge on his forehead with one magenta stripe on both of his cheeks. 

It would've been better if the runt didn't have those damn marks, Inuyasha didn't have any problems with the pup he actually loved the kid but it was those damn marks that got on his nerves. If only Kagome let him go after the damn bastard that pupped her he would've had a damn field day ripping him apart but of course she had to go and ruin his plans by sitting him to the ground that he was sure everyone in japan must've felt the trembles when he hit the ground.

Shijima was a surpise that everyone wasn't expecting, especially knowing who was carrying him that had everyone shocked. Out of everyone no one suspected that it was the young miko that would be the one to fall pregnant. At first Inuyasha raged, not coming to terms right away that his best friend had actually slept with someone for it to happen. Of course it was little to no fact that he was hurt that she had found comfort in another but they had both realized that  
the love they thought they had for each other was leading them no where especially with him still hung up on Kikyo. It wasn't known right away since Kagome had washed off any scents that may have been lingering on her so he wasn't able to guess who the bastard was that knocked her up. It wasn't until a few days had passed that he was able to detect a shift in her scent that raised the question for him, At first she had stiffen up when he had mentioned it to her but waved it off that it must be her "time of the month" or however the damn wench phrased it.

The scent would only get stronger with each week that would pass that Inuyasha couldn't shake it off anymore and barked at her to get the damn smell off her or else he would drag her to the nearest water source and throw her in until the smell got off. She finally had decided to go to her time through the bone eater well to find out what was going on, it wouldn't be until a few days later when she came back from her time that she looked pale and looked as if someone had ripped the color off of her that had everyone concerned. She wouldn't talk right away and just wandered back to Kaede's hut and sat down near the fire pit that the old woman had going and just sat there.

Sango tried to get her to speak but was only met with silence, Miroku had even tried to soothe Kagome only for her to ignore him and Inuyasha wasn't making things any better with his demands for her to spit it out already. It took her a good while to come around and it wasn't until Shippo hopped on her lap and raised his hands slightly up that he froze in place and stared wide eyed at her stomach. Shippo had brushed her stomach when he was raising his hands that he felt a strong youkai energy from Kagomes that he had to stop reaching up and for him to redirect his hands onto her stomach and gently pressed on it to confirm what he felt. A ripple of demonic aura washed over the kitsune's hands that he was rooted in place in both amazement and shock, he would've stayed put but delicate soft hands covered his that when he looked up he felt small drops of water fall on his face. 

Kagome looked down at the small kistune that was on her lap and failed to notice the tears that were falling off her eyes until she saw Shippo's wide green eyes stare up at her with small dots of tears on his cheeks. Pulling up a hand to rub his cheek she said two words that had everyone rooted where they were.

"i'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back with another chapter???  
> its me  
> ya boi

Humming a soft tune, Kagome ran her fingers through Shijima's hair while making sure to tuck the pup under the furs that were sprawled on the sleeping mat. Drifting off to sleep Shijima nuzzled into the soft plush of the furs while listening to his mother and relishing in her constant strokes on his hair making the rest of the day to slowly drift into peaceful slumber.

Still constant on her attention on her pup she shifted herself into a crouch to slowly move away to go back to her hanyou friend that kept her and Shijima company for the remainder of the night. Satisfied with hearing the ravens haired boys labored breathing she stood and walked over to Inuyasha who slouched against the frame of the entrance of the hut with his fathers fang Tetsaiga on his lap supporting the rest of his weight against it.

Grabbing the folded white yukata that she had taken out earlier, she silently tiptoed over the sleeping hanyou and made her treck towards the hot springs that beautifully sang their sinful tones to her aching bones that begged for the warmth that the springs promised. Seeing the steam rising from the spring once she was close enough she found a small rock near the edge of the spring she placed the yukata on the smooth surface and begin to strip out of her clothes that pooled around her small form once dropped of her person and stepped over to finally dip into the water. 

With a deep sigh that tumbled out of her lips she smiled contently while scooping water into her hands and lifting her arms to let the water fall onto her hair. rinsing her skin from the built up dirt and sweat that clung to her she began to scrub away the days grime until she made herself red from her constant attention. Leaning back against a boulder she drifted into a peaceful silence that was provided with her outside surroundings. 

Has it truly been five years since that night? sometimes thinking back to it Kagome herself couldn't understand or willed herself to not understand why things turned out the way they did, it really wasn't like she bared any ill will but even she herself didn't understand her own actions. 

Remembering the cool touch of sweat induced skin under her fingertips the way her own body heated up under the constant attention that it was being given 

Frowning to where her mind decided to drift to she pushed her body away from the boulder and slowly began to descend under warm water.Raising up from the water she pushed her hair back away from her face and slowly began to tread into her hair to detangle the locks that was beginning to form. Once done with detangling her hair, she went ahead to swim towards the edge where she placed the yukata and began to raise herself from out of the waters and scrunched her hair in a tight balls to wring out the water.   
Once dressed she began her trek back towards her little hut.

* * *

  
silence was all that befell the tiny hut of Kaede's that one was afraid to make the tiniest of noises. It was Inuyasha who decided to break the tension that had settled within the group.

"what the hell do you _mean_ by that?"

Without having to glance up Kagome kept her focus on the kit that was in her arms, how was she suppose to phrase it any better than how she announced it? it wasn't like she was giving them a cake that said happy birthday or maybe throw confetti at them and announce cheerfully that she's pregnant and then toss it to the side like it was nothing.

No, she had to be as straightforward with this to them, she wasn't going to try to sugarcoat this either; she already couldn't face her mother when she was given the news. She was only 17 for kami's sake! 

"how the hell did this happen?!" 

Flinching under the sudden aggresive tone Inuyasha took, Kagome shrank into herself and hugged shippo against her chest, Shippo all but willingly clung onto her shirt and nuzzled against her. He could feel the slight trembles that ranked against her form that a soft growl slipped past his lips to sooth her. Trying to calm down but not quite there, kagome all but squeaked out-

"I dont know.."  
  
white rage washed over Inuyasha that he had all but snarled with red flashing over his eyes for a brief moment. What the hell did she mean " _i dont know_ "?! of course she does! if she didn't she wouldn't be sitting there looking like a kicked puppy! 

Trying to control her emotions the best she can, she finally looked up at Inuyasha with pleading eyes while she took a couple of deep breaths. Sango took the moment to reach over and reassuringly squeezed her friends shoulder to soothe her before finally turning to Inuyasha but before she was able to voice herself she was interrupted but a quick shuffle of movement and a shout.

" what do you think you're doing Inuyasha!"

Shippo but all shout at the raging hanyou, Inuyasha pointedly ignored him and tighten his grip on Kagome's elbow that he had all but pulled towards him. Amber eyes looked into sapphire eyes with an intensity that made Kagome lose her breath for a second. Composing herself she yanked her arm back only for Inuyasha to dig his nails into her skin in a painful tug causing her to bite her tongue from whimpering her pain. 

"Inuyasha you're hurting me"

  
" who was it?"

facing away from him, Kagome only stood still. Snarling Inuyasha bared his teeth out "who the _**hell** _was it Kagome!" shaking her head she shut her eyes. How can she even face her friend without thinking about **HIM**. Amber eyes with a cold harden gaze set on them, but she can only see an intense heated gaze staring back at her. She couldn't just tell Inuyasha who it was, she couldn't especially with how he was reacting with the sudden news of her pregnancy and there was no doubt that it would become worse if she said the name of the man in question no.. a certain demons lord name to be exact.

"i can't tell you" finally looking back to Inuyasha she raised her chin towards him with a determination that had him stumble on his anger that was spilling out of it. Shaking off the sudden shock he got Inuyasha stood there until finally letting her go and taking a step back. 

Fine, if she wasn't going to tell him then he wasn't going to stick around, Turning around he all but stormed out of the hut before jumping into the forest. 

Standing there Kagome stood in place while her elbow that was roughly grabbed at throbbed in small ripples of pain but she didn't pay any attention to it, Nor did she notice herself being gently sat down and small hands grasping her face in concern. Miroku took this to go next to Kagome before placing an arm over her shoulders and pull her for an embrace and with just that simple action it was all it took for Kagome to finally let her emotions wash over her.

* * *

"you shouldn't be out this late kags" Jolting up from the fright Kagome quickly placed her hand over her chest to calm her heart from beating out of her chest and shot a glare towards the cause.

"and **_you_** shoudn't scare me out of my skin..!" Kagome hissed out making sure not to wake up Shijima when stepping over the obstacle that was still taking vacancy near the entry way. 

shrugging her off Inuyasha yawned and reached up to scratch behind his ear while glancing towards Kagome, _'looks like she bathed'_ After watching her put the dirty pile she had on her to the side and getting ready to settle in next to the pup he took the opportunity to stand up and walk towards the woman and plopping next to her when she got herself comfortable in her sleeping mat. 

Looking at Shijima and letting out a soft sigh Kagome looked towards Inuyasha seeing as he was getting in a comfortable position against the wall she all but let a small smile grace her face. She would never say but she appreciated Inuyasha for still being around even if he really didn't have to, she was more than capable of protecting herself now  
with the years of training and meditation that she endured her self through.

placing a hand over her head, Inuyasha looked down at Kagome with a soften expression, "get some rest, i'll keep watch" chuckling softly Kagome shook her head "who says I need you around to keep safe?" rolling his eyes he stroked her hair in a soothing manner, "keh, whatever you know you're a damn danger prone wench" Huffing at him she turned away from him and closed her eyes. Not long after steady breathing reached the hanyou's ears letting him know that both pup and mother were dead to the world. 

taking his hand off from the bundle of raven locks that managed to tangle into his fingers, he settled back before he rested his head back against the wall and glancing up letting his mind wander.

Just when the hell was something going to happen that he was sure was going to disturb the peace that finally settled over once their journey of hunting down both Naraku and jewel shards had ended. Furrowing his brown he caught a odd scent that passed the hut causing him to jerk his head towards the door.

_that was odd..._

standing from his spot, he frowned and took small steps towards the door to push aside the shade that flowed against the cool breeze that hit him when he took a single step outside. 

maybe he shouldn't had question the peace they had.

taking in the surroundings, he stayed put for good few minutes before returning back into the small hut. 

He better hope to the kami's that he hadn't provoked them on stirring up something to their lives. He didn't need any more trouble that he didn't want to add to his damn plate. Resigning back to his spot near the entry way, he set Tetsaiga in lap and finally closed his eyes taking in the small crackles of the fire that was slowly dying out in the middle of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm more that certain that i had a song in mind when typing this, but i cant put my damn finger on it and it's driving me MAD  
> Oh! i should prob add in that in some parts of this story i would be adding in song titles that helped inspire a certain chapter so keep an eye out for those in the author notes!  
> get some of that listening experience *wink wonk*  
> also also also!  
> you can find me on fanfiction.net under Kitsuni 22


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Sesshoumaru  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)   
> Hohohohoho

~ _in a distant part of the western lands_ ~

"but my lord! please reconsider on taking this lowly one with you on your travels!"

  
Ignoring the toad that was currently squealing his concerns out, Sesshoumaru walked through the outside corridors of the western palace that he had the honor of taking responsibility of ruling over. Not long after the spider hanyou was rid of its existence he had taken up residency on the western lands. The palace over looking the landscape of his domain was nothing but elegant with the years that his bloodline had conquered and lived within its walls; with cherry colored wood flooring to its structure with rice paper covering the windows and sliding doors that were within the palace surrounded with wild flowers that were aligned outside of the fenced fortress.

"who knows what could happen to you my lord! one such as yourself shouldn't go without the aid of your adviser!" puffing out his chest in pride, Jaken didn't seem catch the deep frown that appeared on said lord he was speaking to- especially with his eyes closed and clutching his staff.

nor did he anticipate the shiver running down his back that left his blood freezing and body trembling

"Jaken." stopping dead in his tracks and turning his head slightly enough to glance down at the insufferable thing that wouldn't stop pestering him. Amber eyes flashed dangerously for a second before taking in the trembling form that now stood in his sight. "do you think of me incapable of defending my own self?"

squawking under the intense gaze that settled over him, Jaken quickly scrambled before bowing down setting the staff down against the wood flooring with shaking claws " of course not! i would never dare question your strength or your power Lord Sesshoumaru!" eyes shut with cold sweat rolling down his forehead Jaken wasn't able to notice the Inuyokai refocusing his attention ahead of him and gradually walk away.

Rooted to the floor like life had depended on it, it was only after a couple of minutes that passed by the Jaken lifted his gaze upwards to find himself quivering in place with no one in front of him. Blinking in surprise and composing his mind to start functioning once more with the fear that had settled in did Jaken finally scrambled back up rushing in the direction that he hoped his lord might've went while mumbling coherently under his breath.

* * *

Pushing back the few stray pieces of hair that had gotten caught in her bangs, Kagome stood from her small herb garden that she had planted right outside of her home and placing the bundle of leaves into her basket that she had with her, she had woken up early to begin harvesting before the nights began to get cooler. Having woken up she noticed that Inuyasha had already left seeing as she didn't see him when waking up but decided on just shrugging it off. Glancing in the direction of the village she was able to spot a head of red hair but before she could make out the figure, a shout was heard to her left causing her to quickly snap her gaze towards the noise.

"Lady Kagome! "

A black mass of hair was the only thing Kagome saw until she felt arms circle around her waist and a body leaning into her own that she looked down in surprise holding her arms up to not spill the medical basket that she had on her. Brown twinkling eyes glanced up into the eyes of sapphire ones that looked down with surprise and confusion; Blinking away her surprise Kagome smiled once she was able to recognize who was hugging her. Smiling in delight Kagome patted her assailants head taking in the toothy grin that spread on their face.

"good morning Rin-chan, how are you fairing?" stepping back from embracing the woman, Rin smiled and slightly shrugged in response to the question she was asked. "I've been great as always Lady Kagome" nodding in content Kagome fixed the herbs in her basket that had accidentally gotten mixed in from the sudden shift of her body.

"i suppose that also means everything has been fine with Kohaku-kun?" Blushing in hearing her intendeds name Rin moved her hands behind her back swaying gently on the foot of her heels. Giggling at the young womans actions in front of her, Kagome covered her mouth in amusement.

Rin over the last 5 years had grown up to be a beautiful young girl with her hair now flowing against her back still having her signature pony tail that she always had on the side of her head,  
no longer did she wear the yellow- orange Kosode that she once worn as a child, now she wore beautiful kimonos that she seemed to always change into which was a pleasant sight seeing that everyday Rin always wore a different color and design of each kimono she chose to wear for the day.

Looking down at her kimono Rin did a quick twirl in delight while looking at Kagome." do you like the kimono I have on today lady Kagome?" still smiling Kagome nodded towards the young girl taking a quick look over of the purple kimono Rin chose that had splashes of both white and lilac colored flowers trailing at the ends of both sleeves trailing down to the rest of the colored fabric; a yellow obi was tied around Rin's waist making the color stand out which surprisingly didn't take away from the rest of the colors that was being worn -"you look beautiful as always Rin-chan."

Flushing from the compliment Rin once again rested her hands behind her back pleased to know that woman in front of her liked her kimono, Kagome had come to be a mother figure to Rin so getting compliments from the miko in front of her always gave her a warm feeling that would spread throughout her body. Before she could say anything else she was interrupted with an excited shout that caught both the woman's attention.

"Kagome!" Green eyes sparkled in both excitement and joy at seeing the Miko that was currently conversing with Rin looking over her shoulder.  
Gasping in pleasant surprise Kagome broke into a grin but before she could move towards the approaching male, She was once again engulfed in strong hug that made her lose her breath for a second.

  
Having to squeeze herself a bit loose from the death grip of a hug Kagome reached towards the young kitsune's cheek affectionately stroking her thumb against the soft skin. Shippo took the opportunity to nuzzle his nose against the warm hand that held his face before inhaling softly;  
The smell of both rain and lilies wafted up the kitsunes nose visibly relaxing him causing a soft rumble noise from the back of his throat.

Finally stepping back, he grinned towards Kagome before letting her go right before getting his hands swatted away from a huffing Raven haired pup. "now that's not a nice way to greet your onii-san!"  
Frowning at the Kitsune, Shijima narrowed his eyes before moving his head away from the insulting hand that was currently touching him. Finally letting up on his attention on the pup Shippo quickly greeted Rin before facing Kagome once again.

"why didn't you let me know you were dropping by Shippo?" Kagome asked once she was able to soothe the irritated pup that decided to take guard in front of her.  
"i thought you would've liked a surprise, so here I am!" Grinning widely now, Shippo eye's glinted with mischievously that quickly got Kagome's attention. Narrowing her gaze at the Kit she quickly added in; "whatever you are planning, dont go through with it before you find yourself in a corner later in the evening" Pouting at that Shippo mumbled out a quick "fine." before finally shoving his hands in his signature blue sashinuki hakama.

having grown up more Shippo now slightly towered over Kagome having hit a major growth spurt she still couldn't get used to his new height. Shippo seemed all but glad for being taller now, his red hair no longer in a high ponytail he had decided on letting it down only to tie the top half of his hair in a low pony tail. his turquoise Happi coat no longer had the patterned leaves that had once decorated it but was switched out to white flowers giving it a more floral touch to it.

Kagome had stumbled upon it while she was going through the small market stands that was selling fabrics and immediately thinking of her kit in it that she couldn't leave it behind. Once she had given it to him he immediately wore it proudly showing it off the the others. the only thing that Shippo had refused to part with was the fur coat that he still wore around. 

Shippo has really grown to be a handsome Fox demon and Kagome couldn't help but feel proud

After conversing with both the kit and Kagome and only getting a soft hum from Shijima, Rin quickly bid a farewell to them before skipping back to the village. Entering back into the little hut, Kagome quickly set aside her basket before quickly going over to start getting food ready for lunch seeing as time had passed quickly on the trio. Shijima sat in front one of the chest searching for something while Shippo went over to Kagome who was busy cutting some potatoes.

looking over Kagome's shoulder to just silently observe her, it had been a good while since he last saw his Momma since joining the Kitsune school. As much as he hated leaving everyone he didn't regret his decision on going, It had helped him in strengthening his skills just as his fox fire and to everyones dismay, His tricks as well were getting better with each time he decided to use them. Smirking inwardly, he couldn't help but remember the time when he had tricked Miruko into a trap that may or may not have gotten both him **AND** Miruko in trouble, but he sure didn't regret it; it was worth seeing the horror that was set in stone on the monks face.

Finally finding what he was looking for Shijima quickly went towards Shippo extending his arms out to get his attention. Noticing the ball that Shijima had on him, Shippo grinned before grabbing it and running outside with the pup to play a quick game of catch or more than likely Shijima insisting on hiding said object to hunt it, He'll never understand dogs and their weird traits.

After everything was finally cut and cooked in the time that had taken her to peel each vegetable she used, Kagome went ahead and stepped out to get both her boys attention. Spreading out her aura she was easily able to detect where they ran off to before turning back inside humming a soft tune, going over to her basket that she had placed down earlier she set herself on fixing the herbs in the appropriate jars each leaf and herb went in. Sensing both her Kit and pup she stood up before hearing the shade from the door fluttering in which signaled their arrival. Hurrying both boys to sit, she quickly set herself to pouring broth into two bowls before handing them both to the hungry bodies that were staring intently at it. Watching both boys eating contently Kagome shuffled around before gathering her basket once again adding in a few medical herbs in it also adding in a few strips of cloth in case it may be needed.

noticing Kagome packing her basket with items Shippo took the time to chew on the pieces of vegetable he bitten into before asking- "going out?" placing down from his now empty bowl Shippo looked at Kagome who was looking into her basket double checking to see if she had all she needed. nodding absently she ran a hand down her hakama smoothing out small wrinkles that had formed on them "i'll be going to Kaede's to help around and see if anyone wishes for my aid" striding over she reached down and gently began to stroke Shippo's hair before going towards Shijima who gladly reached up towards her and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck once she bent down.

giggling over the small ministration Shijima was doing, she embraced him as tightly as she could before kissing the top of his head, raising back up on her feet she walked over and stepped out of the warm hut to finally head towards Kaede's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the two day hold up, Life got in the way especially with this chapter just sitting on my files waiting to be checked over also also also me actually having to wake myself up with finishing said editing on it since i do post these chaperts in the morning morning like 1 or 2 something even 3 in the damn morning  
> :<  
> i sure as heck need a better sleeping schedule... any ideas on how to help me with my issue?  
> :<

Holding the warm cup to her lips, Kagome took a small sip savoring the sweet and minty taste of the tea before humming in content.

"Was there anything you would like me to do for you Kaede-san?" looking towards the elder woman who was kneeling in front of her.  
placing her own cup on her lap Kaede closed her right eye in thought before replying back- "i believe ye should help the people that seem to have come down with an odd sickness overnight." 

Furrowing her brows slighty, Kagome placed her tea to her side before glancing up at Kaede, "by what do you mean odd illment Kaede-san?" Shaking her in confusion Kaede finally opened her eye before looking at the young miko, "It is as said child, I've only been told by Rin-chan that many have complained of stomach troubles with head pains that seem to come and go."

  
pursing up her lips slightly Kagome swiftly stood up before bowing towards the Elder miko. "then I should head out quickly to see to it, thank you for the tea." grabbing her medical basket that she had placed right by the door Kagome grabbed it and headed out with quicken pace.

Once in the village, Kagome quickly looked around her surroundings to see if anything looked any different that could maybe show her if what Kaede said spoke of any truth. She of course trusted the Elder miko'sm word but she did also want to see for herself if said odd sickness affected the performance of the villagers. A frown soon appeared on her once she noticed that not as many farmers that would be out and about were no where in sight, not even the children that would play around were seen.

Going up to the first house she saw, Kagome made her presence known before slowly pushing the shade of the hut aside to look at the first of many family and men that she would no doubt be assisting for the day. Taking in the man's who was currently in bed she walked on over before kneeling to the side, a young looking woman who appeared to be the mans wife quickly knelt down next to kagome with a worried expression that the miko couldn't help but be concern over. 

  
"Lady Kagome please, my husband can't seem to recover quickly to what now has gotten him in bed due to the pains that he has been complaining about all morning." 

Reaching her hand over to place her hand over the mans forehead, Kagome quickly retracted her hand back with a small gasp; the poor man was burning up! His forehead was now sheen in sweat that somehow she didn't seem to take notice to until he turned his head towards her when she touched him. Quickly looking to the woman who knelt next to her Kagome instructed her to start boiling water, with the woman who took haste on getting to her feet to start the fire, Kagome went ahead and started on mixing herbs that she grabbed out of her basket.

  
Going over to the now boiling water on the fire place, the young woman grabbed a cup from the spare dishes she had that were at the corner of the small housing and quickly passed it to Kagome who filled it with water and added the mixed herb and began to stir them in; once the water was slowly turning to a deep crimson color did she quickly went over to the feverish man kneeling down once again still stirring in the medical herbs around. 

"will he get better..?" asked the now timid woman who watched Kagome sit up her husband who slowly drank the medical tea and slowly descended back down letting out a soft breath. Watching the mans breathing which now seemed calm down quite a bit did she slowly nodded her head, "he should still try to get as much rest and not overexert himself, please be sure to keep him cool to lower his temperature. " 

After talking to the worried woman and making sure everything was set for her sick husband, did Kagome finally decided to bid them a goodbye and quickly set on helping more of the sick families that needed her.

  
With the sun now lowering down on her back was she able to finally take a small breath before going to the last home that she had yet to visit. With the cool breeze hitting against her form, Kagome started to slow down her pacing when she started to slowly lose herself into her thoughts, how was it that just overnight did so many people just fall ill? it made no sense especially with how quickly it had took over..

Stopping in her steps now, she deepen her frown realizing a minor factor from the picture she was trying to piece together,  
_' if almost everyone fell ill, why didn't I and Shijima did so as well?'_

before letting herself think more on it, she shook her head and once again went on her way to reach her last destination for the day.

* * *

Shaking her head slightly while she crossed her arms across her chest, Sango sat next to her husband who was currently in a heated conversation with Inuyasha.

"how are ya' going to tell me that it wasn't the case when i was literally **AROUND** when it was beginning to happen?!"  
"I suppose I don't see your point of things since it doesn't appear to make much sense my friend."  
" _ **EXACTLY!**_ , so just shut your trap and **LISTEN** \- "

Quickly drawing the attention of the two men away from each other did sango finally spoke up, "let's start from the beginning once more, to get a much better understanding of things shall we?"

  
Huffing out irritably at having to repeat himself again, Inuyasha only crossed his arms into his sleeves and ' _keh'd_ ' softly under his breath.

these damn humans, didn't they clean their damn ears once in a while? 

Looking back up at the former taijiya and monk in front of him, Inuyasha began to slump back against the wall he had prompted himself up against and sighed heavily. "Last night when I was in Kagome's home with the pup i picked up an odd smell, it didn't seemed to linger around since i only smelt it for a quick moment before it went away such as fast. Don't know if that was the only weird thing though.."  
Amber eyes soon took over a harden gaze on the two figure in front of them with a deep frown on his lips. "If that wasn't the weird part then this morning was; with a lot of the men and woman as well as the farmers were slowly starting to whine out in pain when they were getting up."

Cupping her chin in thought, Sango slowly nodded repeating the hanyou's words back in her mind. It really **didn't** seem to fit with the conclusion Inuyasha had put together, if there was a smell that had appeared for only a second before disappearing then how was it connected to the sudden ill plague that was set on the people?

  
Miroku's thoughts seemed to connect with Sango's who looked over to him trying to also piece the two things together. Sighing softly Miruko rolled his shoulders back and looked at Inuyasha who by now closed his eyes frowning in deep in thought, if a small matter of an odd smell bothered his hanyou friend he couldn't just brush it  
off to the side and pretend it pose to problem. No he could't do that, this was something that made **Inuyasha** quickly come to them and talk it out to figure out what exactly could've caused both the odd scent and ill that soon long after affected many of the villagers that was housed within the tiny community . The only issue in this was that it wasn't connecting to anything...

Which that alone made it even more odd to the monk.

"Inuyasha" the hanyous ears twitched towards the noise before letting a single eye crack open to regard Miruko. "If what you say is true, why didn't you stay around to try to gauze out more of this issue?"  
sitting up straight from his position Inuyasha shot Miruko a quick glare before snarling softly under his breath, " and why exactly do you think i'm here now monk?! ya think i would jump away at the given chance that danger was lurking around? im not that damn flea Miyoga!"   
quickly raising both hands up in defense from the seething Hanyou in front of him " dont take it in any offense, I simply just asked since you are here talking quite civilly about this matter." 

Mumbling under his breath Inuyasha once again slumped back against the wall glaring at the offending monk that he almost wished would evaporate right where he sat at.   
Sango sighed before placing her hand on her Miruko's shoulder and shook her head, " We didn't mean to offend you Inuyasha, it's just that this really has no meaning to what you are trying to have us understand."

Standing up from her spot Sango quickly took a glance behind her before looking back to the two males " if anything i think it is something to look into just in case anything bad were to happen. It wouldn't hurt to take a quick look around after all" Once straightening her skirt out as she padded herself down, Sango looked at Inuyasha concernedly, wasn't everyday for him to drop by for a visit and speaking calmly about something as serious as this as he made it out to believe. Then again he wasn't the same Hanyou as before to begin with. Inuyasha had long since began to cool down on his temper tantrums and actually took his time in evaluating his situations better before jumping into a fight. Which she was pretty sure Kagome was extremely pleased with, speaking of the young miko-

"How's Kagome, Inuyasha? the last i've heard of her was several weeks ago especially with how much Shijima had taken up of her time" shrugging as a response to Sango's question Inuyasha regarded Sango with a small hint of humor in his eyes. " That damn pup is always hogging up Kagome, you would think he was secluded within himself with how cold he treats other people but once Kagome appears he turns to a clingy pup" Smiling at the thought of a neutral looking puo to an excited as the next, Sango let out a small huff of amusement before looking down at her monk. 

Miruko had seemed to be in his thoughts since he hadn't paid much attention to both his wife and friend, feeling an odd burning feeling behind his back did he glance at Sango who towered over him with a grim look on her. Letting out his signature charming smile did he decide to acknowledge her "what seems to be the issue my dear Sango?" he made sure she had his entire attention to him while he had sneakingly cupped behind her massaging her back side lovingly. 

twitching her eyes shut Sango quickly shoved Miruko to the side before storming out of their shared hut muttering words such as 'hentai' and 'never going to change' under her breath. no matter how long they've been together, you would think the monk would finally keep his damn hands to himself.

Looking back at Inuyasha once more did Miruko finally furrowed his eyebrows in a mock question, "I suppose you didn't wait around to let Kagome know of this incident?" 

flattening his ears back on his head guiltily, Inuyasha let out a soft sigh before shaking his head, "I dont need Kagome worrying about this if it turns out to be something stupid"

Nodding in understanding, Miruko glanced down on his lap before once again speaking. " If this concerns you as much as you are saying it does, i'll talk to Sango so that we can take a trip to Lady Kaede's village to inspect around closely to ease your mind." Standing up just as sudden, Inuyasha began to walk away from the monk only letting out a small grunt in response back. He appreciated Miruko for offering to help take a look around the area because if anyone was able to get a hit of something malicious,   
as sadly as it is the truth; Miruko would be the man to catch trail of it. Nodding towards Sango as he stepped out their home did he noticed her a few feet away with two children playing around her did Inuyasha finally set his course back towards Kaede's place. 

He wasn't going to risk anything else if he had anything to do with it, not when he was negligent the last time something serious had occurred especially when it was happening under his damn back.

Growling under his breath softly, he clutched his hands into fist feeling his nails dig into his skin slightly which helped snap him out of his quicken rising anger before stomping it down as quickly as he had felt it.

  
No, he wasn't going to take any chances this time.   



	5. Chapter 5

Walking inside her home, Kagome placed her now empty basket on the side of the wall and started on working on getting some tea ready. Stroking the fire to slowly get it to rise, she couldn't help but worry over the many men and woman especially the children that had gotten bed-ridden. She had quickly looked for Shippo just to make sure both he and Shijima were okay with what was going on.

Now balancing a pot on the high rising fire-pit, Kagome slowly stood up before going to get the water jug and stepping out once again to trek her way towards the stream that was just a little off of the hot springs that she had used.

Reaching the clearing of the stream, she went ahead and knelt down filling up the jug. Looking upwards just slightly she noticed good sized fish were swimming around making her stomach rumble its protest for her rising hunger.

Maybe she should get Shippo and Shijima catch some fish for dinner tonight seeing as it'll be a perfect opportunity for her pup to sharpen his hunting skills. Nodding to herself, she stood up once more and headed home to fill up the pot for her tea.

' _maybe I should roast some vegetables to go along with the fish? but rice also seems to be a good combonation as well.._ '  
Kagome didn't realize she was lost in her thoughts of food that she now noticed her hands holding the small package of rice that she had stored in her cabinets.

guess rice and grilled fish it is, Shrugging her shoulders she placed the packaging to the side still focusing on getting her tea ready before starting to cook the rice.

While she was getting her drink ready, She leaned back on her knees and let her reiki spread outwards; letting a small smile spread out on her lips she felt two familiar yoki weaving with her reiki letting them know that she was calling them back.

Counting down in her head, it wasn't long until she heard the sound of feet hitting the bare ground that she saw her pup come in with a proud glint in his eyes to his naturally calm demeanor followed with a pouting Shippo behind him.

Raising a single brow up, Kagome poured herself a cup of tea before addressing the grumpy kit, "do I wish to ask what happened ?" Crossing his arms across his chest Shippo huffed under his breath and shook his head, "not really.."

Shijima on the other hand went towards his mother and placed his nose on the crook of her neck before inhaling her scent. "i was able to outsmart him on his tricks momma"

straightening his posture Shippo all but shouted accusingly at the pup who was glancing up at his direction, "you said you wouldn't say anything!"

smiling into Kagome's komode, Shijima only let out a soft sigh in response," i never said whom I wouldn't say it to- " with a sharp look towards Shippo, Shijima let a small smirk spread across his face before drawling out " ** _onii-san_** "

Chills immediately crawled up Shippo's spine which caused his tail to puff up in fright before taking a seat next to Kagome still looking at Shijima waveringly. Just who was this kid again?

Shaking her head, Kagome raised her hand up to smooth down the ruffled hair that was out of place on Shijima before placing both her hands on his cheeks and letting her reiki flow out of her thumb pads as she rubbed them on the side of Shijima's face. She had used some of her reiki in the morning when they woke up to cover the marks that were on his face.

Closing his eyes in the comfort of feeling his mother's hands on him, Shijima felt the small tingles that he always seem to feel whenever his mother rubbed his face with her thumbs. Slowly the marks that decorated the pups face slowly started to appear into view the more she caressed him.

As much as she loved her son, she wasn't going to risk anything that can bring unecessary attention towards him, especially **HIS** attention if it were to come to light.

not like it would as far as she made sure it didn't lead to it.

Once the magenta stripes were now on full view, Kagome pulled back Shijima's bang seeing the mark of a crescent moon on his forehead. With a soften look on her eyes, Kagome smiled at Shijima who had relaxed into her touch.

she truly had the most adorable son she could ever had hoped for. Finally patting his face lightly, Shijima opened his eyes to look longingly at his mother. "if you two are up for it, would you two be willing to catch some fish down by the stream? i noticed good sized one when i went down to get a jug of water."

Jumping up at attention, Shippo grinned and nodded enthusiastically, " you can bet we'll fish up the whole stream!" laughing slightly, Kagome shook her head as Shijima straighten himself out of her grasp. " just enough for us three.. well maybe catch a couple more, who knows how many you would eat Shippo." Smirking knowingly towards the Kit, Shippo only chuckled while he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment; can't really blame him for liking fish.

"I'll make sure to catch plenty for us momma." Shijima said proudly as Kagome looked back towards him "just be safe and don't go into the shallow end of the stream, I don't wish for anything to happen to you two.." Huffing his chest out Shijima let out a small growl under his breath before crossing his arms. " I'm no longer a pup momma. I'm more than able to watch over myself."

Standing on her feet, Kagome nodded "of course you are, but take Shippo with you, who knows what trouble he'll bring back this time."

"you do know i'm still here right? " Shippo all but huffed out.

Laughing into her hand Kagome went to shippo before ruffling his head, "of course i know! why do you think I said what I said? no go on, be on your way now, it's getting dark out and it's getting cooler and i dont want you two to be out for long" Mumbling under his breath, Shippo pouted before finally walking out with Shijima right behind him.

not long before they walked out did Kagome heard a sharp yelp from outside her hut that she quickly snatched up her bow and quivers that were leaning on the left side of the wall near the entrance and stepped out with the arrow notched in place, sharpening her gaze on whoever had gotten her kit and pup.

"W-whoa! don't you dare let that arrow lose on me Kagome! "

Blinking in surprise, Kagome lowered her bow downwards, Inuyasha had Shippo under his arm giving him a quick noogie on his head while Shijima was off to the side glaring at the hanyou. ' _looks like Shijima avoided the surprise noogie on time.._ "

Letting out a deep breath she was holding in, Kagome quickly shot Inuyasha a cold glare while frowning at her friend. "if you so wished to surprise us, maybe don't try one in which involves me close to hurting you Inuyasha." furrowing her brows in disapproval Kagome placed her weapon to her side, cool sapphire eyes regarded widen amber ones as Inuyasha looked at her. "especially if it concerns my boys."

blinking in place, Inuyasha had loosen up his grip enough for Shippo to slowly get himself out of his hold before growling out at her. "you think you can just threaten me and get away with it wench?!" before he could continue speaking, A single arrow found it's way in front of his feet in-bedded in place making him jump back before taking a quick glimpsed of the reiki filled arrow and looking back up to a now infuriated Miko.

"don't test me Inu- _baka_ " was all kagome hissed out before slipping back inside to start cooking the rice.

Inuyasha all but stood rigidly where he jumped at processing just what in the world happened before letting out an irritated huff and turned to look towards Shippo and Shijima. "where do you think you two are going anyway?!"

Shaking his head at Inuyasha, Shippo started to walk away to head towards the stream in which Shijima had also decided on ignoring the annoyed hanyou and followed besides Shippo.

"Oi you runts! get back here before i pound you two into the ground!"

sighing in exasperation, both kitsune and pup sped up their pace and disappeared from the hanyou's sight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late chapter, i am so sorry writers block got me bad and i was stumped on this chapter that i deleted it about three times until i was some what satisfied with the outcome.  
> but now that this is out of the way everyones favorite Demon lord is finally going to appear~  
> ohhh my god i'm even excited!

Once dinner was both cooked and finished, Kagome got Shijima dressed before tucking him in bed to finally sleep. Shippo had already laid out the extra bedding Kagome had and was already snoring away next to the raven youth. 

Inuyasha reclaimed his usual spot by the door and watched as Kagome slowly put Shijima to sleep, staying in place for extra measure onced Shijima closed his eyes. Kagome ran her hand through his hair a she watched Shijima's chest rise up and down, Inuyasha simply just stared before letting out a small noise from the back of his throat, his whole body ached from his long journey back from Miroku's and Sango's home especially since he rushed back still perplexed on the scent he had picked up. 

something about it just left the back of his hair tingle uncomfortably, he'll just have to stick around to make sure everything will be fine. 

Inuyasha didn't realized he was deep in his thoughts until he was blinking into a cup that was held in front of him, reaching up and slowly taking the cup he felt a small finger poke the middle of his eyebrows and looked at Kagome. 

"you already have a small wrinkle there for always furrowing your brows like that, don't add anymore if you can help it." moving to sit in front of him, Kagome stroked at the fire that was slowly dying in front of them before placing her hands in her lap. 

"keh, whatever.." still holding the cup of tea, Inuyasha looked into the brown liquid that was reflecting his image

"today was unusual than the other days.." Inuyasha snapped up quickly and looked at Kagome

concern was etched on the miko's face that she bit her botton lip in worry, "everyone fell sick all of a sudden, i've even had to look at Rin-chan who was feeling fine this morning, I don't even know how it even spread that quickly or what it could've been.." 

still looking at the miko in front of him, Inuyasha clutched at the cup he held tightly, he let out a soft huff of breath before asking "..what do you mean everyone fell sick?"

shaking her head Kagome looked at the fire that was dancing in front of her " it's exactly as I said, Everyone even the children were complaining of both head and stomach pains, some were fevered and many bed ridden..but-" glancing towards the sleeping pair that were under their furs Kagome furrowed her eyebrows slightly "it's odd that neither I, Shijima, Shippo and Lady Kaede didn't get it.." 

Listening intently, Inuyasha shot a look at where Kagome was glacing and set his cup down, "then don't worry so much on it, prob' someone brought a stomach bug and got everyone sick" 

Furrowing her brow even further Kagome looked towards the Hanyou "I don't think this is a simple stomach bug Inuyasha, a stomach bug wouldn't spread this fast and get everyone sick as quickly and if it was how would that explain the head pains? the fevers?" 

Inuyasha frowned and only gave a shrug as his response, he didn't know what else he could say and he sure wasn't going to tell her about what he had talked with both Miroku and Sango about, not until he was sure if what he came up with was right.

sighing in resignation despite what she felt like could be a bad omen of some sort, she decided to put the topic to the side for right now until she can get a better grasp of what was happening to the villagers. She didn't want to over analyze anything until she knew better of things. 

Kagome didn't notice Inuyasha move towards her until she felt a tap on the middle of her brow that she blinked in place

"wrinkles can appear there right? then listen to your own damn words and stop furrowing your brows idiot."

smiling slightly, Kagome lightly pushed inuyasha back and laughed softly

while both Miko and Hanyou were busy with their conversation inside the comfort of the small hut, they didn't notice the passing of a shadow that entered the village.

* * *

"please make sure to take these so you can recover quickly" 

"thank you Lady Kagome.." 

nodding and exiting the hut she had entered, Kagome let out a defeated sigh and trecked towards the next home she had to visit. No matter how much she tried, many people still weren't getting better and some even seemed to look worse than how they had looked before. it's been a couple of days now that had passed since everyone had fallen ill and she still didn't have any idea what was causing it.

She had looked all over the forest vicinity to see if any plants had maybe been picked and consumed, when that wasn't the case then she had Shippo see if maybe any demons were around them and was releasing any toxins but that had also not been the case either. 

Inuyasha has also been acting strange as of late that it wasn't helping her ease her nerves either, he'd been disappearing in the middle of the night and only shows up in the middle of the afternoon for a quick visit and then once again leaves. Kagome had tried to stop and question him of his behavior but all she got was a harsh look and snap of " don't worry about it."

Seeing as she was lost in her thoughts, Shijima ran up to Kagome and tugged on her clothing "momma?" snapping out of her trance Kagome quickly looked down at Shijima and smiled slightly, there was another thing she had kept in mind, neither her boys or Lady Kaede were sick even Inuyasha was safe. 

Shijima looked up towards Kagome and held up a small yellow dandelion that he had picked from the ground when he ran up to his mother "you look sad momma.." crouching down to be at eye level to her son, Kagome scratched behind Shijima's ear earning her a soft sigh in content and then grabbing the small weed Shijima presented to her. "i seem to just have many things in mind Shiji" 

Kagome looked at the dandelion and slowly twirled it in her fingers, she loved the color yellow, it meant happiness and clarity, and right now with everything that was going on yellow seemed appropriate to lift her spirits up just a little bit.

Shijima placed both his hands behind his back and tilted his head slightly "would it be okay for me to be with you today?" Slowly standing up Kagome nodded "of course you can Shiji, you dont ever have to ask me" Smiling widely Shijima quickly grabbed Kagome's hand, laughing softly at her pups excitement Kagome placed the small dandelion into her   
herb basket she had on her and started walking once more. 

"everyone smells weird momma, are they okay?" Shijima looked down at his feet before looking back up ahead to see a small hut that was in their line of sight. 

that was strange, he was sure that this hut wasn't there before. 

frowning slightly at Shijima's question, Kagome indulged her pups curiosity " just a bad cold Shiji, everyone will be up and full of energy again once it passes" Slowly nodding at her response, Shijima tighten the hold he had on his mother's hand.

he started to feel a small tingling feeling crawl down his back the more they got closer to the odd hut. 

He didn't know why but he didn't want to be near that home, it was making him feel wary. Seeing as her son was beginning to slow his pace Kagome arched an eyebrow up but before she could question his sudden change of attitude a sudden movement caught her attention and with swift movement, Kagome pushed Shijima behind her and looked at what caught her eye.

A tall man walked out from the side of the hut carrying a bundle of fire wood, He wore a brown like robe with its sleeves rolled up exposing strong arms, the robe was paired with a dark brown hakama that was dirty with both dirt and grass stains. His hair which was tied to a low ponytail was maroon color but looked as if it was a brighter red under the sunlight, he had a lean but firm built from what Kagome was able to tell but she didn't recall ever seeing this man before but before she could keep examining him, Brown eyes looked towards her direction regarding her with a indifferent look before setting down the pile of fire wood and wiped the sweat that had formed on his brows, but even wiping it off, sweat still rolled down from his face. Glancing back up at the miko he rolled his right shoulder to ease the small tension that had built.

"i wasn't expecting any visitors to come by" a deep honey voice rolled out from the mans tongue, Kagome had all but relaxed her posture from the tension that had built up when examining the man before her. "I was just passing by to see if anyone else may need my help but I see you were not affected with the sudden sickness that befell everyone here, i'm very much happy to see that"

nodding at that, the man set about rearranging the firewood in front of his hut " I was out of the village due to work and just got back this morning" 

Shijima who was peeking at the man from behind Kagome's leg tighten his hold on her clothing trying to analyze the one in front of them. Kagome feeling the grip Shijima had on her patted his head before regarding the man once again with a friendly smile" Then please don't let me hinder you on what you are doing" before she turned away, the man shot a glance at the herbal basket that Kagome had on her arm and nodded once more.

"be safe on your way back Priestess" Waving a brief goodbye at the man, Kagome had already turned around beginning her walk back before she suddenly stopped and looked over her shoulder. 

"I don't suppose I know your name seeing as I have never seen you around before.." 

Shijima who once again went back to his mothers side, Looked over to the man as well as he saw him stand up and straightening himself before he heard a deep voice call out, 

"Yukio" 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo~  
> i am super sorry with how long it took me to update! T_T  
> writer's block as well as mother life had swallowed me up  
> but i am now spit up and back on track with this!
> 
> also i can't really hack into my mind to get the words out which caused me to keep rewriting and deleting so many times  
> aughhh....  
> if i could i'll hack into it...

Walking at a steady pace, Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel his irritation peak at its max with having Jaken continuing with his constant grumbling but it wasn't just only that which caused his irate state.

for the past few days, the homes of the people that lived in his lands have began to fall under an unknown plague that had suddenly appeared, he had received notice of it when he was in his domain which he had decided to ready his trip down to see for himself what was happening. After arriving he sent Jaken to report back what was going on while he stalked through the tiny village to get any hits of anything unusual.

With nothing coming back to him as out of place, Jaken had then returned with a full report of the village men falling ill with stomach and head pains. Many have even been unable to move themselves out of bed as well as some have succumbed to it which was a high rate for the elderly and not the younger or older generation.

Knowing this bit of information, he set about ordering the monks that were residing in the village in which the daiyokai noticed were doing fine despite the others- to seek out more medical needs for the rest that were still fighting the disease.

Scowling slightly, Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks causing Jaken to shut his mouth and look up at his lord. 

"has there been any news of Rin?" 

Jaken, now straightning up squaked out a quicl reply "not that I have been aware about my lord!"

still looking ahead of him with a deep frown marred on his face; Sesshomaru spoke after staying silent for a couple of seconds" we will seek her out to make sure she is well acquainted." Resuming back on the path he was taking, the daiyoukai sped up his pace just slightly- He didn't as much cared if the humans that resided on the western lands   
were falling in numbers but he did have a responsibility as a Lord to make sure everything was well cared for and nothing that may pose as a threat came to his lands. 

with no rest after 2 days of travelling did Sesshomaru finally let himself relax as he knew he wasn't far from the village Rin was residing at, Spreading his Yoki out to warn away any from approaching, he leaned back against a tree letting the breeze blow against him. Jaken had also seeked comfort by crossing his legs while he leaned his body against his staff that he had on hand. 

enjoying the little silence that befell the two demonic beings, Sesshomaru shifted his weight for further comfort but the sudden smell of honey and what also smelled like fresh spring water wafted in his direction that he felt himself stiffen up if any just slightly. 

_Spring water_ ; it was almost close to another smell that he couldn't quite put a finger on.

without realizing his own actions, Sesshomaru inhaled deeply at the sweet scent and faced at the direction it was coming from. He wasn't sure why but this smell was making him to feel a small tug at his beastial instincts, it was enough for him to want to seek out what it was but wouldn't have the need to seeing as a small child pushed their way out from a small bush carrying what looked like a woven ball in his hands. 

Sesshomaru stayed in place and simply observed the child, they were a few feet away from where he and Jaken were but with the trees around it blocked the child's view from actually seeing them. 

The child had raven hair that fell in waves to their shoulders, they were dressed in a simple white robe with a black obi tied at his waist. Nothing unique seemed to stand out from the youth to which Sesshomaru decided to ultimately dismiss, he closed his eyes for a second that when he looked at the child again, Sesshomaru eyes widen briefly when he saw honey eyes flash brightly his way. 

the boy looked at where the Inuyokai resigned himself to rest for a few minutes before he turned his head away and walked back to where he popped out from. 

"..." 

Sesshomaru stayed where he sat at for a couple more minutes before rising back up to his feet and once again be on his way. 

* * *

"you look troubled priestess." 

Sighing at that, Kagome drew both her knees up wrapping one arm around while her other hand played with the grass as she looked ahead staring at nothing in particular. It's been a couple days now with this sudden plague had hit them so she's been running all over the place with no rest. Shippo had also taken up on cooking seeing as how she would come back home exhausted and drained.

But she was finally able to get a breakthrough when she visited a family of 5 and the children who were bedridden when the sudden sickness hit were now up and finally able to properly eat and even play- though it was sluggish it was still an improvement in their health that Kagome had wanted to cheer in relief.

If she and Kaede kept doing their best she was sure everyone will finally beat this so called 'stomach bug' in which Inuyasha kept insisting that it was just that.

thinking about him she wondered where he kept on running off to? 

Yukio shifted his weight causing Kagome to jump at the sudden movement- she had completely forgot he was still next to her since she fell deep in her thoughts,   
in the past few days Yukio had also been a great help to her, every morning for the past days they had both gradually became acquainted enough to be considered friends. He would accompany her when she went ahead and gathered herbs or to fill her water buckets as well as greeted one another when she would walk by when attending to  
the sick villagers.

Kagome was surprised seeing at how different he acted when she first meet him but was relieved he was a decent male to be around despite his indifferent attitude he would sport; it made her feel a bit uncomfortable at times but nothing she couldn't really be bothered with. 

"I apologize, I suppose i've just been in my head as of late.." Leaning her head forward to rest her chin on her knees, Kagome finally focused her attention on the small silhouette of Shijima who finally reemerged from the tree linings holding his woven ball that Inuyasha had given him when he was about 2 cycles. He really did enjoy his toy, she should try and see if she can get him some more toys so he doesn't always play with one and quickly tire from it.

"but..I am also happy since some children who were sick are finally feeling better. so in both i'm both relieved and exhausted if i'm to be honest."

Yukio raised his elbow up to rest on his knee that he had lifted up and shot a quick glance at Kagome who still kept her focus ahead of her "that's good to hear, I hope more people become better in your care as well as the Elder Priestess." now focusing ahead he saw the child who always seemed to be around the young priestess slowly approach them. "if i may ask- who exactly does the child belong to?"

raising her head up at the question, Kagome looked at Yukio before she registered what he had asked, "he is mine, I don't think it wasn't that obvious seeing as he is always next to me to assume so." Yukio raised an eyebrow at that and shook his head "he always tends to make it known on his face that he dislikes me so i could not tell the resemblence but now-" looking at the child who was now in a much closer proximity to where he and Kagome were, he was able to see perfectly how he did look like the miko but with a more child like feature now that he wasn't always frowning or looking angrily at him  
"I can see very well that he is yours, I apologize in advance but... i noticed it is only you who cares for him."

stiffening at his words, Kagome bit her bottom lip before looking back at Shijima who decided to stay a few distance away playing with his ball and Shippo who had now seemed to have appeared out of no where play with him. "yes... but i do have my other son Shippo and my friend to help me around so it just not me who tends to him" 

"but there is no father around.. has he perhaps perished?" 

Chuckling under her breath Kagome thought how that was definitely not the case and raised her other hand which had stop plucking at the grass and had settled to rest against the soft grass and wrapped it around her knees. "that couldn't be further from the truth" resting her chin once more on her knees Kagome smiled absentmindedly as she looked at her two boys who were now playing chase with Shippo having a hard time grabbing Shijima who was easily evading him. "it's complicated really." 

Yukio now facing Kagome, took in her appearance, her hair was tied loosely with a white ribbon holding back her long ebony locks but some managed to spill to frame her face. she seemed like she was trying to curl herself in with how she hugged her knees tightly against her chest; maybe he shouldn't have asked such a sensitive topic but  
before he could say anything he heard loud yelling and laughter and faced towards both child and demon who he had also noticed was around the miko, the demon kit seemed to be angrily scolding with a red print on his face while the child held his ball in front of him hiding his grin. 

"do you have a family Yukio?" 

looking back at the woman next to him, he only shrugged before closing his eyes feeling the wind pick up slightly. "no, but it doesn't mean I don't wish for one" the wind picked up more making the trees leaves ruffle around them. "why don't you if that's okay for me to ask.." 

"it's complicated to say" 

both stayed silent for a couple of minutes just soaking in the mid afternoon sun and watching both child and teen play around. Seeing them both play and enjoying themselves, Yukio had a sudden flash of a woman standing just outside a tiny home keeping an eye on two boys who were busying themselves with the small branches and rocks they had collected. But just as how fast it appeared it had vanished just as quickly making him raise his hand to cover his eyes. what a nostalgic thing to see and remember- _**he despised it**_.

needing a quick distraction, He glared into his hand as he moved his hand back and took a deep breath

"if you dont mind me asking and excuse me for being nosy once more..who exactly is your son's father?"

  
The gentle smile that was on her face slowly began to turn into a frown, it wasn't like she needed to keep that to herself but she wasn't sure how to exactly explain it especially seeing as she was a priestess and the father was a demon lord, both shouldn't even have crossed paths yet she had proof that they did just a distance away from her playing with Shippo.

No one actually really knew her son was a inuyokai, a full one at that which had surprised her seeing as she was human making it impossible to birth a full yokai child instead of a hanyou like Inuyasha. But with her covering his markings every morning before heading out she suppose she was hiding him, She was scared of what people would do if they found out what he was especially with how she was the Shikon Miko, not only would they bring her harm or worse but they would do something to Shijima; she was just lucky enough that the village she stayed at was welcoming to demons since it was Inuyasha who took it upon himself to be guardian.

  
Of course not even the villagers knew what Shijima was, especially Rin seeing as she was a travel companion to said Demon lord, She was also lucky enough that Rin never tried to bring up to the topic of how Shijima came to be, She was sure she wouldn't be able to handle talking about it with her but she had also seemed to notice Rin looking at Shijima with a strange look on her face as of late. 

Realizing that she had yet to respond back Kagome slowly lowered her knees placing her hands on her lap looking down towards them. She couldn't really say exactly who but she could make an adjustment to it. 

tilting her head just slightly to the side Kagome let a soft breath out "that's- hard to say..well no it's-"

Lowering his hand down, Yukio looked at Kagome once more waiting for her to collect her words.

Closing her eyes, Kagome finally let her mind calm down and began talking..

**Author's Note:**

> so how was it? is it worth staying on the journey with me or not really?  
> I've been looking for a good story that involves a slow fic because love at first sight DOES NOT EXIST  
> tyvm  
> also also also  
> i love run away dog demons who doesn't even know they have a child until later on  
> but i'm planning on actually prolonging the meeting of father and son because i CRAVE SLOW FIC  
> so pls let me know what you all think of it and any opinions is welcome! but pls go easy i haven't written for a good while  
> well i have just not on open platform like this..


End file.
